


Robin

by gemctf2



Series: Completed stories [16]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Cyborgs, Foreshadowing, Games, Gen, Multi, Mystery, Origins, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: It has been only a few years since androids and humans has agreed to co-exist with one another peacefully. Though there has been some tensions things seem to be for the best but the situation could have been better and now without Cyberlife, androids are becoming finite.All hope might actually be lost for the androids, that is, until Connor and Hank discovers something they probably shouldn't have.





	1. Chapter 1

_Possible android involvement ztt_

Hank and Connor looks at the abandoned building in front of themselves.

"I thought androids are supposed to be smarter than that?" Hank asks, the guy seem to look the same, except for neater in outer appearance but still wearing the same old outfit." It's probably assaulted or confused," Connor defends, sounding more human than he did a few years ago, instead of cyberlife uniform, he wears something similar just without the tie and more blue than gray and black. Hank huffs in annoyance," Sometimes people don't have anything better to do than than ruffle things up," and walks into the building, foot crunching on glass.

They study the building, nothing to be found other than broken glass, dust and pillars.

"This building should have been abandoned for ages," Connor replies," if someone had been in here, the dust would have given it away," he adds." Well, the light is caused by something," Hank replies." Unless its remotely activated," Connor muses.

They went up a few floors only to find them empty too.

"I'm just going to the top, ping me if you find anything," Hank sighs and takes the lift instead, Connor shrugs and takes the stairs. But nothing is found either, Hank however seem to have found something. Connor tilts his head to get a better look.

"Is it a android egg or something?" Hank asks, gun in hand. It does look like an oval electronic casing but Connor scans it to find it empty, but he did however found someone else, standing at the edge of a balcony.

He tries to figure out who they are but he has no data on the person much to his surprise, but they do not seem to have any thumbprint and the other hand is covered in a glove. They even scan their jacket and pants to find no such brand that existed at this era.

"Hello?" Connor calls. Hank stiffens and raises his gun at where Connor is looking at.

The person turns around, they seem human, but from his database, nothing came up about them, not even an android.

"Hey," they raise their hands," I come in peace," their replies and looks at both of them up and down. Connor can't seem to tell from their voice either.

"Woah, who is this fella?" they ask," a robot or something?" they asks, Connor got the idea to scan her and is surprise at what he found. Hank tilts his head, gun still not lowered." What were you doing here?" he asks, ignoring their question.

"I just got here," they shrug," anyway, mind telling me what year it is officer?" they asks.

"You're half human, half machine," Connor claims, they shrug indifferently." Is that not usual? Even in this era?" they asks." It's the year 2042," Connor replies.

"Huh, didn't go as far as I thought," they mutters, crossing their arm, Hank frowns but doesn't relax.

"Where did you come from? And what is your purpose?" Connor asks," Ah, if its not obvious it might be wise for me to not say," they reply," but if you'll let me get to my pod, I'll get out of your hair," they add.

"You were trespassing in private property, I'm going to have to take you in," Hank replies.

They sigh in exasperation and dashes pass them but Connor manage to catch their arm only for them to shove him away with strength that should not belong to a human. Connor tries to scan the stranger for their human parts only for static to show, he blinks rapidly to clear it. But Hank manages to use his full body to tackle the guy onto the ground. Before they can release themselves, Connor takes over for Hank holding them down in place, using more strength, the strength used when he has to take on stronger androids.

"Not bad," they reply, muffled as Connor manages to find a soft spot and sting their human leg with a built in taser to prevent them from escaping." Ow! Be gentle!" they exclaim.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hm... never heard of him, must be a dark horse," Connor stops at the sound of the person's voice in the holding room, he goes to check it out only to find an android guard with that strange cyborg.

"I appreciate your help," they reply as the guard quickly leaves at the sight of Connor. He however, doesn't call them out and instead looks through the glass, after all, its not most humans.

"So, sentient androids huh," they reply, confidently walking towards the glass wall between the holding room and the outside.

"Never thought that technology would advance this much in a few years," they snort. They look into Connor's eyes as if analyzing him.

"I've got enough money for bail, so if you wanna know something, now's the chance," they reply.

[Introduce]

"My name is Connor," he replies," Yeah I got that, I'm Robin," they adds," I'm pretty sure you could have known from first glance though," they reply thoughtfully.

"I couldn't find you in my database for some odd reason," Connor replies truthfully. Robin shrugs," should have known they wipe any data about me," they snort.

[Cyborg]

"Why are you half human and half machine?" he asks, Robin chuckles," It probably failed that's why it isn't common here, but I've met an accident and was missing a few pieces, so they replace my parts with artificial ones," they reply, while they were doing that, Connor manage to get a better scan at them, the eyes, half a torso, their right leg and left hand are all artificial but the vital human organs are still present.

"Its no surprise," they smirk," I was one of the only few to survive the procedure, looks like they gave up half way," they add.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter, I shouldn't probe but this is all just fascinating," they reply.

[Background]

"Where are you from?" he asks, Robin sighs," Like I said, I can't say, but I do live in the states," they reply.

[Leave]

Connor nods and turns to leave, Robin turns around and smirks.

The next day, for some reason Connor has the impulse to scan the holding room where they kept Robin and found what he didn't expect, at the same time, he manages to piece together what it meant.


	3. Chapter 3

In a dark and rainy city, the streets are empty, homeless people litters the streets.

Only the sound of rain and silence can be heard, that is until hurried footsteps can be heard from the rooftops. Something that is quite impossible in this era but for the two chasing each other its like a walk in a park.

Gunshots rings through the air, shooting one shadow down.

It reveals to be Robin who is already injured, they clutch their arm where the other just shot them.

"You know they'll kill you too right?" They ask, looking up at lifeless eyes. Robin sighs, it hadn't matter anyway, they have manage to do their part in securing the future.

"Number 9, not only have you betray our trust, you've failed to capture the other Cyborgs who deserted their saviors-" they reply.

"Ha, you would have done it too if your brain was intact," they spits, interupting them.

Both of them are the only ones who are more machine than the others, Robin knows that it'll be easy for them to blend in and escape Number 10.

"By the way, my name is Robin," they hiss and with her good arm, presses a button and the roof top they are on explodes.

_or they can hesitate and let themselves be captured..._

"We'll honor their memory," a blonde wavy hair woman with green eyes replies. Behind her, 8 figures shuffle behind her in mourning." We'll never let them get away with this," she adds as she puts on a goggle, one would wear them during skiing or winter...

Meanwhile in 2042 detroit...

Connor and Hank arrives at a gigantic mansion in the middle of the night.

"This better be worth it," Hank grumbles. Connor says nothing as he goes forth and rings the doorbell. Connor looks around before ringing again.

"Seems like nobody's home," Hank replies. Connor looks at the windows above to find the panes dark." Come on Connor we'll come back again," he adds walking towards the car with a yawn. Connor stares at the door for a while in puzzlement before joining Hank.

The next time, it was in the morning, but they seem to stand outside for hours still getting no response despite him checking the windows, much to Hank's annoyance. The next night however Connor came with a lock picker.

"Woah woah woah, we are cops Connor not burglars," Hank stops him." Jericho members have been doing this for months now, I just need the parts and I'll leave," Connor replies." Seriously, what's the rush?" Hank asks.

"More and more androids are deactivating without proper maintenance, we need the parts before my people get extinct," Connor replies, Hank frowns at that choice of words but didn't stop him has the door finally clicked open.

"For a rich place they sure don't have enough security," Hank mutters as they enter the dark mansion. Connor frowns as he scans the area, a pair of yellow eyes stare back at him." Hank-" Connor warns but he doesn't have time, so he jumps into Hank knocking him out of the way of a pounce.

The creature growls and pounces again, Connor quickly knock it away from the both of them with a little difficulty.

"Woah is that a Cheetah? I thought those were extinct!" Hank exclaims, Connor seem to realize that too as he scans the cheetah.

"Its not an android..." Connor mutters, the cheetah eye them hungrily, they were so focused on the predator, they didn't see a ball of fur running towards them. Until Hank yelps as he feels licking at his fingers.

A golden retriever sniffs at Hank's hand, wagging its tail happily.

"Woah there boy, where did you come from?" Hank asks, the dog gave him a lick in response but the cheetah didn't seem very happy and snarls at it. The dog barks in return and stands in front of both Connor and Hank protectively. Before the cheetah can even think to attack again, a whistle catches its attention and after a slight pause and a menacing glare, it quickly runs away.

Connor frowns as after the cheetah disappears around the corner, a frantic looking lady with brown hair and purple eyes.

"Ace! She almost ate you!" She exclaims haughtily. Ace barks in reply and continues licking Hank's fingers until he finally strokes her fur, staying on the ground. The woman sighs in exasperation and then looks at Connor expectantly. Connor scans her an identifies her as Maki Nishino, born 03/05/2018 // Travel Agent, Crimminal record: None.

"Well what do you want?" She asks, Connor blinks, he is still not used to being addressed by other people.

"That is Lieutenant Hank Anderson, I'm Connor, detroit police," Connor replies, the woman raises an eyebrow." What is the detroit police doing all the way out here?" She asks, Hank sounds like he is going to reply when Ace starts to pounce on him and licking his face when he stops stroking her fur, what came out is a grunt instead.

"We heard that you have android parts," Connor replies. She raises her eyebrows," I don't know what you mean, shouldn't detroit have plenty?" She asks." It's on a decline," Connor replies," we estimate 3 months, 1 week and 6 days until all resources are used up," he replies.

Maki frowns at that, she gestures for them to come in, whistling Ace to get off of Hank and follow her owner. Hank pushes himself up with a sigh, Connor looks at him, looking like he is on the verge of laughing.

"Must have smelled Sumo on me," Hank grumbles and walks in front of Connor, who obliges. Maki leads them to a lab.

"They are not advance or cyberlife material, but it gets the job done," she replies. Connor looks at the number of crates in surprise," where did you get all of these?" He asks. Maki purses her lips," Uh I can't disclose that but you're free to take everything here, I've got a new bunch every month," she replies.

"Even without cyberlife?" Connor asks, Hank crosses his arms, sensing something fishy.

"Yeah... but its not really advance, the blue blood runs out fast too," she adds, Connor raises an eyebrow, Maki shrugs." Well beggers can't be choosers," Hank replies. Connor looks at a crate and scans them to make sure, Maki takes out some materials out of a few cupboards and stack them on top of the crates.

"I doubt they can fit into my car," Hank scratches his head," I've contacted Markus, they should be on the way with a truck," Connor replies.

"Woah woah woah! How many people did you tell about this?" Maki asks," Just three," Connor replies," don't worry, we won't disclose it to anyone," he adds. Hank nods, remembering the same thing with Kamski.

"Good, I don't want any poachers on my doorstep," Maki grumbles." Say I've been meaning to ask, why do you have a cheetah in your home?" He asks as Connor bends down to scratch Ace's fur, who had just came in out of curiousity.

"None of your business," Maki grumbles and walks out, Ace however doesn't follow much to her annoyance. Hank smiles at Ace who is now on her back as Connor rubs her belly.


End file.
